Stuffing a turkey is often a messy ordeal at holiday time. Traditionally, a preparer takes the stuffing or filling and inserts it manually into the inner cavity of a turkey using a spoon and presses the stuffing into the cavity of the turkey until it appears to be full. During the cooking process, stuffing often falls out of the cavity into the cooking pan. Stuffing is also difficult to remove from the cavity and is often removed one spoonful at a time, making the process tedious and imprecise.